The Way of a Trainer
by trinigamer
Summary: One again we find Ash battling with his friends support. Past, present and new friends come in and joins the mix. A little romance too. You will never know if you dont read. Chap 1 - Ash enters a tornament for a new purpose. What is this purpose?


I do not know why but I always get this feeling to write. I am being straightforward right now (puts foot down) I am no good at English but I will try. Pokemon -.- of all things to write about but I got a good thing here so hear me out ok. Alright first things first, I am making a new characters for myself. I will give the bio after this thingy I am doing here which is done (oh my) so read, review and enjoy.

This is one character based on my first experience with Pokemon Pearl

Name: Krisi May Valentine

Age: 18

Pokemon Used: Lucario, Monferno, Luxray, Buneary, Glaceon, Gastrodon. (more pokemon will be used for her. These are just her best and there is a surprise for lucario hehe)

Some info: Krisi grew up in Twinleaf Town. At the age of 12, she left town with her starter pokemon chimchar to become a pokemon trainer. She uses pokemon as her partners in battle, friends and makes something out of them through her training regiment. Family, friends and her rival could tell you from experience that she is no walk in the park after her amazing comeback victory in the Silver Conference at the age of 14; her first tournament ever. Now only 2 years later, she enters a battle frontier tournament created by the wealthy Scott to obtain a title everyone wants to earn – pokemon master.

I will make other characters in the future. So last but not least, I do not own pokemon (I wish so I can be rich and corrupt little children's minds but sadly I am not the owner)

'Sigh' anyway lemme start.

Chapter 1

Ash's Motivation

The afternoon sun gave a golden yellow glow on the western side of Kanto. Pallet Town, a town of new beginnings for many young youthful trainers, stood out in a magical afternoon blaze. A few of the residents were doing some menial chores like taking down the laundry and sweeping the front door step. Ash's house stood a distance from town joined by Professor Oak's Laboratory just a bicycle ride away. A Mr. Mime stood at the front door of Ash's house wearing an apron around its waist. It stood there patiently along with Tracey Skechit, Professor Oak's assistant. Tracey had an anxious look on his face; constantly looking at his watch to see the time even though it's every two minutes.

'They should have been here by now,' Tracey said, breaking the silence of the afternoon. 'Mister mime, mime, mine,' Mr. Mime replied in a comforting tone. Tracey looked back at Mr. Mime with a thankful look in his eye. 'Heh, yeah I think I know what you are saying.'

From the distance, a jeep started to come into view, kicking behind the dust as it came closer. Tracey let out a sigh of relief wondering if Ash's mother was alright because of her recent chest troubles and out of breath situations. The jeep finally pulled up in front of Ash's house with the four passengers tired from their long ride from Cerulean City. Professor Oak stepped out quickly in a busily fashion to the passenger side to escort Mrs. Ketchum out of the vehicle.

'It is alright, I am quite fine,' she said hastily while the Professor was opening the door of the jeep.

'Tracey, open the front door for her,' Professor Oak said ignoring her wishes as he held out his hand for her.

'Really, I don't need all this. I am fine, I just have a little heart problem that's all.' She quickly got out with her comforting smile that always seems to regenerate people's sprits. 'So please don't worry ok, everything will be alright ok.'

'Heh, you sure know how to comfort us mom.' The other two passengers came out with expressions of despair. Ash, Mrs. Ketchum son, stood there with uneasiness in his stance. His pikachu stood right by his feet looking up at him with worry in its eyes. Misty also had the same expression as Ash, holding her azuril for some form of comfort.

'Come on lets all go inside, I will put some tea on ok' Mr. Ketchum said in a happy tone. Tracey looked on at the uneasy tension in the air while holding the door. '_Some thing is wrong…heart problem?' _he thought letting Mr. Mime pass when it heard the word 'tea.' Everyone then finally retreated inside the house to sit down to discuss the situation but Mr. Ketchum went straight to the kitchen saying that she will help her mimy. When she went to the kitchen, Tracey finally asked the question he needed to get out his system.

'Well what happened? What's wrong with her? There is definitely something wrong here?' Tracey searched for the eyes of his friends and his boss. The room suddenly had an eerie silence when finally Ash spoke up.

'Her heart,' he said, 'she needs a new one.' Tracey looked a bit confused by the answer. 'What do you mean?' The Professor then gave more details.

'The doctor said her current heart is getting weak because of her cardiac muscle working slowly. One it stops it mean her heart stops and then …' he trailed off knowing what will result in the end. Tracey couldn't take it in because he could well understand from what Professor Oak said what awaits Delia Ketchum. She was the sweet mother of Ash, good student and a hard-worker who cared only about her son and the people around her. The mere thought of death was far from their minds but now it was close at hand.

'We could give her a heart transplant,' Misty continued, looking to give a piece of hope, 'but it's very expensive-

'And does not fall into our budget' Ash said cutting off Misty. He sounded frustrated and miserable. Picaku and azuril were listening knowing that something bad is happening in the future.

'The money she makes at the Pallet house is not enough, we need to find money somewhere so my mother can live a longer life,' Ash cried out, 'my mother does not deserve this.' Ash had his hands clasp together in front of his face, hoping for some immediate answer like 'it is possible' but to him he is just a 16 year old pokemon trainer that can't do anything at the moment.

'Please, Ash, don't worry like that over me,' Mrs. Ketchum was carrying a plate of cookies followed by Mr. Mime with the tea. All of the attention was suddenly averted to her. She felt uneasy knowing that they worry too much about her.

'Don't overwork yourself mom, you need your rest,' Ash said in a defeated voice.

'Oh come on now we have not lost hope,' his mother replied putting down the plate of cookies in the centre of the table, 'we can get the money somehow, we will manage. I have about a year and a half and I will not sit down and sulk about like what you all are doing now.' Everyone gave a hint of a smile. Knowing Delia Ketchum, she would never back down from a fight and would never give up on anyone including herself.

'We will get the money ok; something will pop up alright,' she finished. 'Now I am going to change ok, make yourselves feel comfortable.'

'Sorry but I have to leave now,' Professor Oak said getting up, 'I have to finish a report I am doing. Tracey come on lets go.' Ash and Misty stood up to say their goodbyes. Mrs. Ketchum simply understood the busy professor and did not mind at all. The professor was halfway out the doorway knowing it was a little hard to leave at a time like this. 'Don't worry Ash. I know your mother. She is a fighter,' and with that he left with Tracey right behind him.

'Well well what a nice man he is, taking time off to drive me to the doctor,' Mrs. Ketchum said. 'Ash, please show where Misty is staying then ok and Ash please find time to visit your pokemon at the lab ok.'

'Ok mom,' Ash replied and with that she went upstairs to change her clothes. Mr. Mime was already busy in the kitchen with dinner while picaku and azuril went outside to get some fresh air. Ash sat back down on the sofa looking confused and hopeless.

'Wow, my mom is very strong,' he finally said, 'well I guess we have to get some of that strength from her.' Misty looked at Ash with a concerned look knowing he has been through a lot of stress today.

'Yea we will find a way,' she said. 'So, I heard you did well in the Sinnoh Tournament.' Ash knew that she was trying to change the subject but he did not object to it. 'Yea I am getting better, top 4 this time; I got some fans too.' He sounded better after talking about his favorite subject – pokemon battling. His confidence level went up when he made it to the top 4 and plus he defeated Paul, his Sinnoh rival, in the top 16.

'Ash you really gotta come first soon you know,' she said with an exasperated voice.

'Oh come on give me some credit, I am getting better and you know it,' Ash replied with a hint of anger.

'Hey I was just saying, you know,' Misty said. Then they suddenly started laughing together. Ash began to feel some life in him again.

'Come on Misty; let me show you your room. Hey picaku come back inside' Misty also replied for her pokemon as they all went upstairs.

* * *

Nighttime came creeping in and everyone was in their sleeping clothes eating at the dining room table along with picaku and azuril. Ash and Misty were busy catching up with many stories and new friends they encountered.

'Oh really, do Team Rocket ever give up,' Misty said, 'just a bunch of losers that's what they are.'

'Yea, this place is my only refuge from them,' Ash replied as he took a spoonful more of rice. 'Hey mom, is Gary around here?'

'Yes certainly,' Mrs. Ketchum replied, 'actually he wants to come and visit you. Something about a battle frontier, I dunno when he will come.'

'Battle frontier? Back there?' He asked, 'wonder what for but I have no time for that. I must help you.'

'Oh don't let me stop you,' she replied in a motherly tone. 'But mom I-

Before Ash could finish, there was a knock on the door. Mr. Mime quickly went to answer it.

'Oh that must be Gary.' Mrs. Ketchum was right as usual. There was Gary standing there with his hand in his pocket.

'Hey there Ash, Misty, heard the news Mrs. Ketchum, I will do anything I can to help you out,' Gary stated. Mrs. Ketchum nodded, thanking him for his generosity. 'And here is a first try, here Ash look.' Gary handed Ash a poster of what looked like a picture of the battle frontier. It read the following details:

Calling all Trainers

Do have what it takes to be the best there is?

Do you have what it takes to beat the best?

The 1st annual Battle Frontier Tournament is on

Come on Come all to the first 'winner takes all tournament'

Register at your nearest Pokemon Center.

Ash look a bit confused. 'Gary, how this could help me?' he asked. Gary only smiled at him saying, 'All you gotta do is win Ashy Boy. First place winner gets all the cash.' Ash finally realized what Gary was saying quickly asking, 'How much do I get if I win?'

'Two million dollars,' Gary said. Ash looked again at the poster. _'All I have to do is win,' _he thought. 'Hey mom I am gonna do this,' Ash stated slamming the poster down on the table, 'it is worth a try.' Misty looked at Ash, hopeful, knowing that Ash has gotten a lot better since their journeys together in Kanto and Johto.

'You see, something came up,' Mrs. Ketchum simply said. Ash finally agreed with himself that he can do something for his mother.

'Hey, picaku.' Picaku quickly looked up at stared at its master's face. 'Tomorrow we will go and register at the lab,' he said,'don't worry mom I will not make you shameful of me.'

'I am always proud of you Ash,' she replied and with that Ash was back to his normal self planning his day for tomorrow

That's it folks for now. If I get the motivation Chapter 2 will go up soon right so yea right bye.


End file.
